


Tea Party

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Super short one-shot in what I'm calling the "Cutesy Collection"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

You struggle through your front door, weighed down with armfuls of shopping bags, which you drop as soon as you get inside the door. Every time Tom gives you a day to be by yourself, shopping or out with your girlfriends, having ‘you’ time, you enjoy it for the first hour or so, but then you just can’t wait to get back home to your family. Today, you started out clothes shopping for yourself and quickly went overboard buying gifts for your husband and daughter, Lexi.  
You found several summer dresses for her that you knew she would love, as well as a two new nail polish bottles and a new pair of sandals. For Tom you found three books that he had been looking for everywhere, tucked in the back of an antique bookstore in old town, a leather bound copy of Othello, a reading on Shakespeare, and a collection of William Blake poems in one of the most beautiful bindings you’d ever seen. As much as you wanted to set the books aside for Christmas, but you loved giving gifts to your small family year round, so you knew you could last upwards of five months. You get the door closed behind you,  
“Hello?” You call from the doorway, beginning to separate your shopping bags, taking out the few that had your things, and setting them aside from the bags with gifts. You realize you didn’t get an answer, “Hello? Anyone home?” Tom’s car is in the driveway, so you know they must be there.  
Finally you hear someone talking in Lexi’s room, the closer you get, you realize it’s Lexi and Tom. Peeking around the corner, you see them sitting at the little, pink plastic table in her room, and have to stifle a laugh at the sight of your husband in a big, white, straw hat, draped in Lexi’s costume pearls, having a tea party with her and her stuffed Dalmatian.  
“Would you like more tea, Lady Dotty?”  
“And would you like some more biscuits, Duchess?”  
“Why thank you, Lord Daddy.”  
“Would the Lord and Duchess like some pasta after their tea?” You ask, they both whirl around to see you.  
“Mommy! I mean, Queen Mommy, Come have tea with us!” Lexi calls, Tom pulls the stool from Lexi’s desk so you have a place to sit,   
“Wait, if she’s the Queen, shouldn’t I be the King?” Tom asks, taking his seat again,  
“No.” Lexi answers simply, pouring you   
“Why not?” He asks, puffing out his bottom lip.  
“Because you’re Lord Daddy.”  
“Well there you go, darling.” You mutter to him, sitting up straighter,  
“what can I say, the Duchess has spoken.” He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles, “God save the Queen.”   
“God save the Queen!” Lexi echoes excitedly. You spend the next two hours having a very refined tea party with your daughter the Duchess and your husband Lord Tom - or Lord Daddy, as Lexi prefers, until you all retired to the kitchen, even the Duchess admitting that biscuits weren’t enough for dinner.


End file.
